svenskar_i_berlinfandomcom-20200214-history
Plugga / Lära sig Tyska
Se också * Berlinbitens artikel =Lära sig tyska= Se också Tysk integrationskurs. På egen hand Du kan enkelt, roligt och gratis börja plugga tyska själv med Duolingo på webben, iOS eller Android! Om du kan tänka dig att betala en slant finns även tjänsten Babbel som är bättre strukturerad och mer pedagogisk än gratistjänster som Duolingo. Du kan också öva tyska genom att läsa tidningar eller se på tyska nyhetsprogram. Ett socialt sätt att lära sig språk är att hitta en tysk tandempartner som vill lära sig svenska, det finns många! Fråga runt i Facebook-grupper så hittar du snart någon. Språkskolor i Berlin Ett av de bästa sätten att lära sig tyska på i Berlin är att läsa på en språkskola (Sprachschule). De billigaste skolorna kostar ca. 200 Euro i månaden, men priserna kan variera. Kom ihåg att de flesta språkskolorna i Berlin är CSN-berättigade, du kan alltså söka studiemedel för gymnasie- och folkhögskolenivå för nivåerna A1, A2 och B1. Högre nivåer räknas som universitetsnivå. De större språkskolorna är vana med svenska studenter och kan oftast hjälpa dig med blanketten som måste bifogas med i din CSN-ansökan. * die DeutSCHule. Prisvärd och populär språkskola i Neukölln. CSN-berättigad. Populär bland svenskar. * BSI Ska vara CSN-berättigad. * Tandem Berlin är en trevlig spåkskola i Prenzlauer Berg med entusiastiska lärare. Ska vara CSN-berättigad. * DSB -DeutschAkademie Sprachschule Berlin GmbH * Sprachenatelier Berlin [isk GmbH] * Volkshochschule Berlin Mitte * GLS Sprachschule Ska vara CSN-berättigad. * ELS Prolog * Die NeuE Schule * Kapitel Zwei * Eurocentres Berlin * Hartnackschule * Goethe-Institut Berlin Ska vara CSN-berättigad. * Deutsch in Deutschland (DID) De olika nivåerna man kan läsa på (e.x. A2, B1) är samma som för resten av Europa med skalan CEFR (Common European Framework of Reference for Languages). Lexikons Hur du än väljer att lära dig tyska, så kommer du att behöva använda lexikons ofta för att översätta ord eller kolla upp grammatik som ords genus eller verbs böjningar. Här är de bästa apparna och hemsidorna: * Google Translate App, Hemsida: Hemsidan låter dig översätta långa texter, en hel hemsida genom att skriva in en URL, eller till och med ladda upp en dokument typ en PDF. Appen kan spara ner språk offline så du kan översätta även när du är nere i tunnelbanan. Med appen kan du ta en bild på ett tyskt dokument och få det översatt direkt -- bra för långa brev på posten du får. Tips: ställ in appen på att poppa upp varje gång du kopierar någon text i telefonen, så blir det superenkelt att översätta ord du inte kan i vardagen när du surfar på telefonen. Det går till och med att lägga telefonen på bordet och låta en tysk prata till apppen, och den översätter i realtid vad denna säger till dig -- perfekt för mötet på Burgeramt där ingen pratar engelska. Varning: Översättningar med denna tjänsten är ungefärlig och stämmer inte helt 100%, ibland är det till och med helt fel. Men det duger för att förstå information oftast. * dict.cc App, Hemsida: dict.cc är en traditionell ordbok d.v.s. den översätter inte långa texter som Google Translate, men den är däremot mycket bättre på att översätta ord. Man får bland annat reda på rätt artikel och kan vara säkrare på att översättningen stämmer, jämfört med Google Translate. Med appen kan man också ladda ner språk offline! * Leo.org App, Hemsida: Leo har fördelen gentemot Google Translate och dict.cc att den även kan böja verb i Presens, Perfekt, Präterium, Futur I osv. Därför lämpar sig Leo utmärkt för den som vill skriva grammatiskt korrekta texter på tyska. Tyvärr kan man inte spara språk offline i appen. * Verbformen.de Hemsida: Denna hemsida gör bara just det, böja verb, och är utmärkt på det! Ett alternativ till Leo.org för den som vill skriva och tala korrekt grammatiskt. =CSN= Kan man få studiebidrag? På CSNs hemsida kan du läsa allt om vanliga studier i Tyskland samt om språkkurser. Det finns även info om att styrka inkomstuppgifter om det behövs. Ansökan Din skola ska alltså fylla i blanketten 5509W. Gå till csn.se, klicka Logga in i Mina sidor, klicka Ansökan om studiemedel under kategorin Studera, sen Ansök om studiemedel och följ guiden och ladda upp 5509W-formuläret. Tips från svenskar i Berlin angående denna blanketten: * Skicka in ansökan så fort du kan. Om du lämnar in för sent kan du bli utan CSN en del tid. * Kontrollera att rätt datum står skrivna på blanketten. (Detta missförstås lätt då CSN vill ha datumet i blanketten ÅR/MÅNAD/DAG och inte DAG/MÅNAD/ÅR ) * CSN betalar bara för HELA veckor och kan vara petnoga. Så börja skolan på en måndag helst. * Kontrollera att namnet på kursen är korrekt A1 A2-B1-B2-B3 osv. * Kontrollera att boxen för hel- eller deltids studier är ibockad * Boxen "level of knowledge & passed grade" MÅSTE vara ibockad, och eventuellt "attendance". * Att du verkligen har datum för "date of exam" och att denna är rätt ifylld samt att du verkligen klargör detta med läraren. (Datumet blir ibland förskjutet och hamnar veckan efter då har du eventuellt slutat ?) Ibland blir det inget prov om du inte säger till. Observera att du INTE får några pengar från CSN om du inte kan uppvisa betyg med medverkade timmar/närvaro. * Vanligtvis motsvarar en veckas heltidsstudier 1.5 poäng, se csn.se. Betyg CSN vill vid kursslut se ditt betyg. Tips om detta är att kontrollera med betyget så att: * Kursnamn (A2, B1, ...) stämmer. * Att datum stämmer med W5509-formuläret. * Antalet medverkade timmar/närvaro ( ska vara mer än 80 %). * Själva betyg står med. Övrigt * Hoppa inte in mitt i kursen om du vill ha ut fullt bidrag och vill ha ett smärtfritt förhållande med CSN. Anmäl dig till kursen så fort du betalat och skicka in 5509W-blanketten så fort som möjligt. (Du får inget bidrag eller lån om du skickar in eller anmäler kursen för sent). * Dina Tyska språkstudier räknas inte bort från dina Universitetsveckor (som tidigare), utan de räknas bort från dina gymnasiala eller eftergymnasiala veckor, vilket är en bra nyhet för de flesta. Kolla CSN för mer info. =Universitet= TODO =Studierplatser= Vart man man sitta och studera en längre tid utan att behöva köpa kaffe hela tiden på ett café? Kolla också detta blogg-inlägg. Bibliotek * Volkswagen Universitätsbibliothek vid TU Berlin (Zoologischer) kollar ej studentkort eller liknande så fritt att besöka och har Eduroam. * Philipp-Schaeffer-Bibliothek vid Rosenthaler Platz. * Berlin State Library (stadsbiblioteket) finns på två ställen: vid Under den Liden och i närheten av Potsdamer Platz. Det kostar 30€ för ett årskort och det är en väldigt tyst miljö och som medlem kan man använda deras WiFi. * Universitätsbibliothek der Humboldt-Universität vid Under den Liden är ett studentbibliotek. * Freie Universität Bibliothek i Dahlem. * Pablo-Neruda-Bibliothek (Bezirkszentralbibliothek Frankfurter Allee) * ZLB (Zentral- und Landesbibliothek Berlin) vid Fischerinsel. Cafè/Annat * Michelberger Hotel vid Warschauer Str. Supermysig lobby och café/bar med personal som ofta låter dig sitta hur länge som helst utan att fråga om du vill beställa något. De har WiFi. * Mensa HU Nord mellan U Naturkundmuseum and U Oranienburger Tor är ett studentcafé med god mat! * Betahaus vid Moritzplatz är ett co-working space man kan köpa sig en plats hos. * Buchkantine nära U Turmstrasse är ett bokcafè! * Sankt Oberholz på Rosenthaler Platz är ett känt hipstercafé där folk sitter med MacBooks dagarna långa! Café och mat serveras med WiFi :). Här är det dock svårt att få plats. * kfetisch i Neukölln. * Okay cafè är ett svenskt cafè i Neukölln med WiFi! * Neumanns cafè i Friedrichshain har WiFi. * Prachtwerk är ett populärt cafè/art gallery att jobbar några timmar från. * Microsoft Digital Eatery på Unter den Liden är rätt ställe att sitta med en laptop på! * Coffee Fellows finns i Prenzlauer Berg Alexanderplatz och Friedrichshain. Den i PB på Danziger Str. 1 är ett coworking space perfekt för grupparbeten, startups i startupfaden, jobb eller plugg. Utrustat med grupprum, whiteboard osv. Internet fungerar 3-4h per dag och enheten här. Tips: kör först Internet via laptopen, sen via mobilen och gör en Hotspot till laptopen, så har du nu 8h istället :). * IVY Berlin i Neukölln är inriktade på frilansare och erbjuder WiFi 4h/dag där. Category:Leva